


BTS discuss: Jin's wedding and Marriage

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [9]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, bts discuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our headcanon masterlist, set shortly after Jin's marriage to Min-seo (OC)Find our full masterlist here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/186757079501/bts-complete-masterlist
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: BTS discuss (conversations) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237823
Kudos: 6





	BTS discuss: Jin's wedding and Marriage

All members except Jin and J-Hope are having breakfast in the kitchen. Jimin walks into the room from the hallway, holding a postcard

Jimin: Have you guys seen this?

RM: [nods] It arrived yesterday

V: [looks up from his plate] What is it?

Suga: A postcard from Jin and Min-seo

V: [smirks] Has he got her pregnant yet?

Suga: [takes a bite of toast and slips the card from Jimin. He turns it over in his hands while chewing. He continued in a slightly sarcastic tone, clearly] Surprisingly, he doesn’t mention…

Jungkook: [surprised at V’s comment] Isn’t it a bit soon?

Jimin: [curiously] Are they trying?

RM: [shakes his head] He said he wanted to wait for a bit first

Suga: He’s enlisting soon

Jimin: [smiles mischievously]: So who’s next?

Suga: To enlist?

Jimin: No…to get hitched

The younger members turn automatically towards Jungkook without realising. The maknae blushes.

RM: [tries to turn the attention away from the maknae, not knowing whether things had yet improved between him and Young-soon. They seemed cozy during Jin’s wedding reception, but at the start of the ceremony Jungkook had confided his troubles to the leader] Maybe Hoseok?

Jimin: [looks around, suddenly noticing the older member is also missing] Where is he?

Suga: [without hesitation] At Nana’s

V: He’s hardly at home these days

Suga: He’s in love…

Jimin: [turns to Suga]: Has he told you that?

Suga: [shrugs noncommitedly] I can tell

RM: He does seem happier these days

V: What does she do? I asked her at the wedding but can’t remember

Jungkook: [inbetween mouthfuls of food] Teacher

V: [smirks, a little in disbelief] Where would Hoseok have met a teacher?

RM: He didn’t say…

Suga: In the park

Jimin: [laughs] What was he doing in the park?

V: [sarcastically] Chatting up women, obviously

Jungkook: [turns to the older member] Where was it you met Cassandra again Tae?

V: [casually]: At a play. [pauses] Backstage.

Jimin: [grins at the maknae] We don’t need to ask where you met Young-soon, JK….

Jungkook: [confused] Why?

Suga: We were all there

Jungkook: [remembers] Oh yeah…

V: [reaches over and pinches Jungkook’s cheek playfully] You were so cute…

Jungkoook: [flushes furiously red] I thought I’d lost my I.D…

V: [protests] I saw you pull it out of your pocket at least three times during the meeting…

Jungkook: [looks down, cheeks red with the realisation that his excuse to talk to her fooled no one except his now-girlfriend] I don’t remember…

V: [eyebrow raised] So, when’s the wedding?

Jungkook: [turns even redder] We haven’t discussed that yet…

V: You’d better hurry up…

Jungkook: [ignores him] But if we did, I’d want it to be as nice as Jin’s

Jimin: [interested now] Who’d be your best man?

Jungkook: [looks straight at him] Not you

The room erupts in laughter

Jungkook: [pauses and thinks] Namjoon

RM: [looks surprised] Really? Thanks…

Jimin: [snaps a little bitchily] He’s not even proposed yet…he could change his mind

V: [turns to the leader] Does Ji-eun want to get married again?

Jungkook: [confused] Again?

RM: [a little annoyed at having to explain the story again but trying to play it off casually] She’s been married before. [to V] We’ve decided not to rush anything. What about you?

V: The time is not right, but I know how I’m going to do it…

Jungkook: Is it a secret?

V: Yes

Suga: [sarcastically] Well I’m glad you’ve cleared that up

Jimin: Would you ever get married Yoongi?

A few members look over at the older man with a mixture of curiosity and tension, realising it was probably best for Jimin not to have asked

Suga: [his voice is steady and hard to read] Probably not

V: [tries to lighten the mood] At least you know you’ll get to be best man again

Suga: [looks at him] What?

V: Hoseok

Jimin: [smirks, remembering the speech at Jin’s wedding] You get another chance at making Jungkook cry…

RM: [defending the maknae] Yoongi’s speech was really moving. I think we all cried a little…

Jungkook: [changing the topic] When’s Jin back?

RM: The day after tomorrow

They settle back to breakfast, satisfied

***


End file.
